Star Wars Chapter I The Chosen Force
by MVBanno
Summary: Decades after Lucas' saga, a new saga will mirror events long past...but will history repeat itself?


STAR wars

E P I S O D E I  
THE CHOSEN FORCE  
  
The republic is in the middle of  
Negotiations. The system of  
Coreign wants to join the republic.  
  
Along with joining the republic,  
Coreign plans on giving the republic  
a special gift, a special ORE that  
regenerates itself.  
  
But another system wants the ore.  
The old Skenvi Empire wants to  
Rebuild using the ore for its war  
Ships...  
  
But the Republic has other plans.  
Chancellor Dorren has sent 2 Jedi  
Knights to negotiate with the king  
about their options...

Chapter 1  
  
The Jedi council sat in a half-moon shape around the room. Jedi master Soran Darr stood in the middle of the room with his apprentice Raven Darkham. A little green alien, Yollen sat in the middle of the councilmen and councilwomen. Yollen was a wise Jedi master. As Raven glanced around, he could see the council room was quite bland in color. It didn't matter though. It was a peaceful room. Behind the Jedi was a single long window that showed the busy airways of Coruscant. The entire city covered the entire planet. That's why Coruscant was the capital of the republic. He glanced toward the council, as Yollen was about to speak.  
"A mission, you have Soran. Go to Coreign, you must," said Yollen.  
"I presume that the negotiations will take place," Soran said.  
" Presumed right, you have," Yollen replied.  
"This is good news," Soran said. Yollen nodded his head.  
"Then we will be off as soon as we can get a transport," Soran explained.  
"Go, you may," Yollen said. The Jedi bowed respectively, and then Soran Darr and Raven Darkham walked out of the temple.  
"You may have 1 hour rest before we leave," Soran said to his apprentice.  
" Thank you master," Raven commented, then went his own way.  
  
A lake was the perfect place to rest. Raven sat on the grass and began to meditate. It was very peaceful. Raven glanced around the home made lake, and looked up toward the sun simulation. It almost felt like home. This was what his home was like. Kids would run and play in the grass. The little girls and boys would splash in the lakes. Parents would smile and giggle whenever their kids did something silly. But now within the walls of the Jedi temple, Raven had trouble keeping those memories in his head. He tried talking to Soran Darr about it, but Soran simply told him that it's a natural part of life to forget things from his past. He understood his master, but Raven simply didn't know if he wanted to forget. This is why he liked this area, it helped him to remember slightly...and he figured even if he did forget, it would almost be like he could relive it every time he was here. So it wasn't so bad.  
"There's nothing like a good friend to help when someone's blue," said a voice. Raven turned to see his friend, Jericho. Raven smiled a bit.  
"I hear your going out on a mission with master Darr," Jericho said. Raven nodded his head.  
"We leave in less than an hour," Raven replied.  
"Hmm, well I wish you luck," Jericho commented. They shook hands and Jericho left for a Jedi training simulation. Raven would go there when he wasn't on a mission with his master.  
  
Seeing as it was time for them to leave, Raven began his trek toward the cargo bay. He grabbed his lightsaber hilt and attached it to his belt. He then made off for the bay. Raven's choice of wardrobe made him a little different from Jedi. Over his normal robes, he wore a navy blue vest. He had worn it ever since he had become 14 years of age. Soon he made it to the bay and saw Soran Darr talking with a pilot. The pilot was standing there with his usual cargo papers signing a few things. Soran glanced at his padawan and waved him over. Raven came up to them quickly.  
"This is Draken Kahn. He's our pilot," Soran said.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jedi Raven," Draken said as he shook Raven's hand. As soon as the pleasantries were exchanged, they were into the ship and off toward the planet Coreign.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The planet Coreign was a royal planet. The greens and blues mixed with the fine architecture to form the luscious landscape. Everything about the planet screamed of beauty. There was one such pride, and that was its royalty. Princess Arianna grew up there. She was as beautiful as she was smart. But she didn't quite like being protected much. She wanted to run around with the other kids and play. Now that she was 14 years old, she wanted to be with her friends and flirt with the guys. Arianna walked down the steps to the fountain. She threw in a coin and grinned as the ripples spread through the water.  
" Arianna! Arianna! Come in and wash up before the guests arrive," her mother, the queen called out to her. She turned toward her.  
" They hardly will be here for a while. I doubt they'd get here anytime soon," Arianna replied. Her mother wasn't having it though.  
"Arianna you get inside right now," her mother said. Arianna turned to one of her guards.  
"I don't want to see that Siege person right now," she said. She then walked inside with her mother. The guard just nodded and walked off.  
  
The spaceport was large. A ship flew in, retracting its wings and extending its landing gear. The Sith ship landed peacefully, not even making a sound. A guard walked toward the ship, his arms behind his back. The landing platform slowly slid out, causing a bit of a hissing sound as it extended. The hatch opened and out came a man in a black cloak. He glanced around the area, and then toward the guard, who walked up to him.  
"Milady doesn't wish to see you now," said the guard.  
"Any particular reason?" asked the Sith.  
" She gives none that she can respectfully say, but to explain that she isn't ready," the guard replied.  
"My master grows impatient on the answer. You will bring me to her now," said the Sith as he used a mind trick on the guard.  
"I will bring you to her now," said the guard.  
"Very well," said the Sith.  
  
The walk was bearable, though Darth Siege didn't want to go through it again. They had to walk through a town with people that were cheerful all around him. _pathetic_, he thought. They eventually got to the palace. Entering the main chamber, the guard turned to Darth Siege.  
"I will tell her you're here," he said. Darth Siege merely nodded. The guard walked off to get the princess. A minute later the princess came out.  
"I didn't want to see you yet," said the princess.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Unfortunately I must see you now. Its my master's best wishes for the negotiations of coarse," said Darth Siege. The princess sat in her throne.  
" What is it?" she asked.  
"My master wishes that the fuel be used for the most important uses. Our starships need more power. And wouldn't a ship full of self-recharging power sources be more useful than a busted and crumbling old city about to fall?" explained Darth Siege. Arianna glared at him.  
"Your ships consume more power than that city. And it is the capital of a republic depending on its survival. If the fuel can revive the city, isn't it more important than a fleet of battle ships?" said Arianna. It was obvious that Darth Siege was getting a little bit annoyed.  
"I only bring the best intentions," said the Sith.  
" We shall see. I shall await final judgment when the ambassadors arrive," said princess Arianna. "No earlier."  
"And I respect your judgment, good day," said the Sith, then he turned around and walked out of the room. Arianna turned to her guard.  
" I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.  
  
The starship slashed through hyperspace. Soran Darr sat quietly meditating while his apprentice Raven Darkham practiced his saber techniques. Raven, being a 20 year old, was up for knighthood early. He had been a fast learner and the Jedi council thought he'd be quite useful at this age as a knight. The pilot, Draken Kahn was piloting the ship as usual. Suddenly Draken walked toward them. Soran glanced toward the pilot.  
"We're nearing Coreign," he said.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The starship flew out of hyperspace around the beautiful blue/green planet. Soran Darr walked toward the cockpit with the pilot. Draken sat down and smiled as he piloted the ship through the atmosphere.  
"Ah perfect," he said. The luscious greens of the plants and forests appeared to them as they exited the clouds. Soran walked up to the cockpit to check out the area. The city up ahead was the place they were coming to. As the ship flew over a few buildings, citizens glanced up and pointed toward it. It seemed as if they've never seen a republic cruiser before. Ahead of them was a bridge that led to a landing platform.  
" Land there," Soran Darr commanded Draken. The ship flew toward the platform at a steady pace. Raven Darkham readied himself as they were about to land. There was a soft bump that signaled that they landed.  
"Stay with the ship. We'll contact you as soon as the negotiations have ended," Soran said. Draken nodded his head.  
" I'll be here," Draken commented. He pressed a button and the hatch opened, lowering the ramp. Soran Darr walked out onto the platform with Raven close behind. They had their robes covering their faces. Soran glanced around the area. It was quite interesting this planet.  
"We'll be heading off toward the capital," said Soran to his apprentice. Raven nodded his head in acknowledgement. They began to cross the bridge into the building.  
  
The building was interesting. It was a "Welcome center" so to speak. People were there to greet Soran Darr as he entered.  
"Welcome to Coreign," a lady said. As the Jedi walked around the building, they slowly made their way down to the first floor. The streets were full of people. It was good that they appreciated the outdoors. Soran Darr was an outdoor person himself.  
"What do we do, master?" Raven asked.  
"We blend in," Soran replied. Soran began moving through the crowd, saying hello to some and being greeted by others. Raven thought he saw a few teenage females smile his way. Soran on the other hand was grazing through the crowd looking for the capital. He glanced around the area for his apprentice.  
"Don't get lost," he said.  
"I thought you said to blend in?" Raven asked.  
"You know what I mean," Soran responded, shaking his head. He chuckled just a bit.  
"You'd think this was Star Wars," Soran told himself.  
  
They continued on finally reaching the palace. A few guards walked down to them.  
" Ambassadors it is good to see you. Please forgive us for not meeting you at the pad, our highness was in a meeting," the captain said.  
" Quite understandable," Soran said. They began walking side by side into the palace.  
"The queen is quite interested with your negotiations. She unfortunately is out on business so she has her daughter, the princess taking her place," the captain said.  
" Quite honorable. Her daughter will gain knowledge by learning first hand the politics of the republic," said Soran Darr.  
"The princess is 14 right now, she's slated to announce her plans to rule Coreign after her mother when she's 16," the captain commented.  
"How do the commoners think of the princess?" Soran asked.  
"They think she's as wise as her mother, who has led this area quite well," the captain answered. Soran had a slight idea.  
"My apprentice would like to meet with your princess. I feel a younger face would be a little more pleasant than an older face for the first meeting with a Jedi," said Soran.  
"Of coarse," the captain replied.  
  
The throne room seemed silent. It wasn't the fact that the room was empty of other people; Raven was just not used to such huge rooms. Raven Darkham stood toward the room with his cloak covering most of his body. He glanced around waiting for the princess to arrive. To be quite honest, he was very nervous. He had never met royalty alone and wondered what this princess looked like. Soon a teenaged girl walked into the room and toward him. She looked at him puzzlingly.  
"Are you a Jedi?" she asked. He glanced toward her to realize she was a 14-year-old girl.  
"Well, an apprentice actually," he replied. "And you are?"  
"Princess Arianna," she beamed energetically. She held out her hand and he took it gently. He was amazed by her beauty, but was surprised that she wasn't wearing the usual princess dress so-to-speak. Mysteriously picking up his thoughts, she said, "Oh the dress doesn't come till I'm around 17." He nodded a bit sheepishly.  
"Forgive me your highness. I've never really seen royalty before...this up close I mean...alone that is," he said, stuttering. She chuckled a bit.  
"Quite alright," she said. " I've never seen a Jedi before. So we're even."  
"My Jedi master is here, but he'd figured it be wise for you to see a younger face first," Raven explained. She nodded her head.  
" Well you're a good face for sure," she said. "Come sit in a throne with me. My parents won't mind." They walked up toward the 2 thrones and Arianna sat in her mother's chair while Raven sat in the king's throne.  
"What does a Jedi do?" Arianna asked.  
" We're negotiators. Mostly ambassadors really. We represent the republic in their negotiations and talks throughout the galaxy. We're here because of a highly regenerative fuel I hear," Raven explained.  
"Trebiliam," Arianna stated. "Its an ore found only on our planet. We found it and have been using it to power our cities. We're offering it to the republic as a gift as well as our people being willing to join."  
"You want to join the republic?" Raven asked.  
"Yes. Our people find it quite good for our interests. The republic has so many things to offer. The Trebiliam is our peace making gift," Arianna replied.  
"Well that's a good thing. And it's a good thing you've got Jedi on your side," said Raven. Arianna smiled just a bit.  
  
Watching from a window near the 2 teenagers, Soran Darr stood with the king of Coreign.  
"They get along quite well," said Soran. They both turned and walked down a hallway. "It was wise of you to contact us immediately. I'm sure the negotiations will go well." They entered a room where the queen sat. The king joined her.  
"I want this to be our finest hour," said the king. "We've had some pretty tough times, but things will change when we join the republic." Soran nodded his head.  
"The republic is happy to accept your proposal," Soran commented. He smiled, and thought about his apprentice and his future as a Jedi. "I will see you in 1 hour." Soran turned and walked toward the throne room so he and his apprentice could rest until the negotiations took place.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Resting was a good thing. Raven sat up quietly as he glanced around the room they had been given. Arianna had shown them to their room personally. Raven had enjoyed talking to her.  
"I foresee a great legacy for her," said Soran as he walked out of the bathroom. He set his lightsaber on his belt and picked up an apple.  
"I felt something master. A feeling that..."he said but was interrupted as Soran finished, " she was force sensitive?" Raven nodded his head.  
"I sensed it too. As she was escorting us to our room," Soran said.  
" Master Yollen would never accept her into the order," Raven commented.  
"He may, my young apprentice. Master Yollen has made acceptations from time to time. If she is willing to finish what she starts, he may let her in."  
  
The council room was very round. It sort of reminded Raven of the Jedi council chambers. They sat at a round chair. A few council members of Coreign were there, as well as a man in black. He was a bit suspicious, Raven thought. He glanced at master Soran Darr. It was obvious that Soran thought the same. The princess entered the room. The king followed. They stood for the moment until the princess and the king could sit down, then Soran and the others sat.  
"Lets get down to business, I'm sure our ambassador friends have plenty of things to do," the king said. Everyone nodded his or her heads. The man in black stood up.  
" I'm sure you are well aware of the interesting things we can offer you at the Skenvi fleet. We struggle everyday to keep out people working and our government in order. The Trebiliam would be a great asset to our cause," said Siege. Soran glanced at his apprentice. The Skenvi Empire? He thought.  
"I was under the impression the Skenvi Empire was disbanded 50,000 years ago for treasonous acts against the republic," Soran commented. "The Skenvi empire was founded by a Sith lord bent on ruling the galaxy in dictator ship. There was a rebellion and the Skenvi empire lost." The king took this all in.  
"We've changed," said siege in response. " We would never let that happen again." This sure was getting interesting. Soon the princess stood up, siege sat down.  
" You'll be pleased to know that our people all suggested we enter the republic. Our desires and needs would be more fulfilled through the republic," she said. Raven smiled a little and the princess noticed it. She smiled as well. "Therefore I feel the senators, my father, and I are all in agreement when I say...Jedi master Soran Darr, Jedi apprentice Raven Darkham, we offer..." she paused as she picked up a box of Trebiliam, "this Trebiliam in offer of joining the republic." Soran Darr motioned to apprentice, who then stood up and walked over to the princess. He then took the Trebiliam into his hands and bowed.  
"In representation of the republic, we accept your offer," Raven said. The senators, the king, and Soran Darr both clapped with delight. Siege on the other hand was appalled by this decision. He glared at them as the king shook Soran's hand.  
  
Unknown to the people inside the chamber, a few imperials had gathered around the room.  
"Ok lets get ready for lord Siege's sign," said the commander. Siege, inside the room, had enough. He quickly got up, lightsaber in hand and sliced through the table, chopping it in half. The 2 Jedi quickly got their sabers and ignited them. Soran had a green blade and Raven had a purple blade. They were ready for siege, but something happened. The doors burst open with storm troopers. Blaster fire covered the room as the Jedi blocked each shot with their sabers.  
"We must protect the king and the princess!" Soran commanded. Raven quickly spun around, slicing a storm trooper in the right leg. Soran sent a bolt flying back into its owner. Suddenly all the storm troopers left. Soran and Raven kept their sabers ignited just in case.  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Raven. He glanced around, but something was missing.  
"The princess!" both Jedi called out.  
  
Darth Siege dragged the princess through an area of the complex. They were headed toward a bridge.  
"You will learn to respect my opinions better!" he said as he dragged her onto the bridge.  
"I will never! Let go of me!" she screamed. He didn't bother listening to her. He dragged her toward the middle of the bridge.  
  
Raven had finally found where they were going. He grabbed his lightsaber hilt and ran toward them. He was running as fast as he could with Soran Darr right behind him. He too had taken out his saber hilt. They were just below the bridge when Darth Siege got to the middle. Raven quickly jumped and landed on the bridge. Darth Siege stopped and held out his saber.  
"Do you defy me boy?" he said. Raven stood there waiting for Siege to make the move. Soran Darr was now standing behind Siege.  
"Let the girl go," Soran said.  
"No...I think she goes...with me!" Darth Siege said as a ship picked him up with the girl. Both Jedi glanced as the ship got away. But not without Raven throwing a tracking device onto the hull of the ship.  
" Good job my young padawan. We'll be able to track them using our escort's ship," Soran said.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The ship was small, sort of like slave 1. But the ship was shaped more like an infiltrator. The pilot of the ship walked over to Darth Siege.  
" Is this our cargo?" asked the pilot as he glanced toward the girl.  
"Yes this is our cargo. We'll make a pretty penny on the slave market," said Darth Siege. They both chuckled devilishly. Then they both walked away.  
  
Soran Darr and his padawan walked toward the ship. Draken was talking to a girl when he saw them. They looked urgent.  
"What's up?" he asked as they went up the ramp.  
"We've got a problem. The princess was captured. We need the tracking system on this ship to follow them," Soran explained. They all got into the ship and the ramp rose. The hatch closed afterward. Draken powered up his ship.  
"Ok here we go!" he said. The ship lifted off and headed toward the stars. Raven sat at the tracking station and channeled in the stats of the device he had used. In the meantime, Soran Darr was getting ready to send a communication to the Jedi council. The hologram of master Yollen appeared before him.  
"Master Yollen we have an urgent message," Soran said. Yollen didn't like the sound of this.  
" A disturbance, I have felt," Yollen said.  
"The princess of Coreign is kidnapped by a Sith lord," replied Soran.  
"Force sensitive, is she?" asked Yollen. Soran nodded his head.  
" More of a threat, this is," said the Jedi master. He then glanced at the Jedi knight with strong eyes. "Find this Sith, you must. Rescue the princess, your mission is now." Soran Darr bowed then closed the communication.  
"Master I've found them," said Raven from afar. Soran walked over to him.  
"They're at a space station. It's where they sell slaves," explained Raven.  
" Slavery," whispered Soran with disappointment.  
"They're going to sell her into slavery," said Draken, figuring out the plan.  
"Yes and she'd put up a hefty price," Soran commented.  
  
The ship flew toward the space station. Draken glanced toward it.  
"Piece of cake," he said. He made sure they were lined up and he docked the ship. They walked back to the door.  
"I think you guys should stay here. Since he saw you, he'd be quick to recognize you. I'll be quite easy to sneak around them and buy the girl off of him," said Draken.  
"I agree. Send us a message when you have the girl," Soran commented.  
"You got it," Draken said. "May the force be with you."  
"And also with you," Soran replied.  
" Great, I'll take my lovely protocol droid with me, and I'll be off," Draken said.  
  
The halls were crowded. Draken found it hard to move through the flow of people. His protocol droid titled Ebony followed him through the crowd. Draken finally found a way through. He sat down at a bar.  
"Sir, I find it quite revolting around here," said Ebony. Draken nodded his head. A person, what seemed like a teenager walked up to them?  
"Wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked.  
"No thanks. Not interested," Draken said. The teenager just shrugged and walked off. Suddenly Draken noticed someone. He walked over to the strong looking woman.  
" Do you by chance know where I can find some pretty good slaves?" he asked. The woman turned to him.  
"No but I have a friend who might," the woman replied. "I'll get him for you." And then she was off.  
  
It was a moment or 2 later...another woman walked toward him. She seemed like a bounty hunter. Draken stood up and shook her hand.  
"I hear your looking for slaves," she said.  
" If the slave is worth it," Draken replied. She smiled a bit.  
" Oh she's worth it," she said.  
"Ok here's the deal. I will not take her unless she's force sensitive. I accept only force sensitive slaves," Draken stated. The bounty hunter smiled.  
" Then boy do I have a slave for you," she said. "Meet me in one hour at docking bay 12." They shook hands and she left.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draken walked toward an empty corridor and took a hologram device out of his pocket. He turned it on. Soran Darr appeared.  
" What's the news?" Soran asked.  
"If things prove right, we may have our little girl," said Draken.  
"I'm supposed to meat this bounty hunter woman in an hour. If all goes well she'll sell the princess to me." Soran nodded a bit.  
"Be extra careful. The Sith may not be too far away. He may get suspicious," Soran said.  
"Agreed," replied Draken. "I'm calling for my R2 unit. He'll help me barter for the slave." Draken pressed a button and the image of a little blue R2 unit flashed by as it tracked it's way to him.  
"Be careful, and may the force be with you," Soran said as he let his image disappear. The little R2 droid appeared to Draken.  
"Good the party's all here," Draken said.  
  
Walking through the corridors, Draken almost felt a little at home. He had once lived on a space station before. It wasn't anything like this before, but he did seem to be at ease here. Finally Draken and his 2 droids entered docking bay 12. Standing there was a young 14-year-old girl in shackles, and the bounty hunter woman.  
"I see that you have arrived," said the hunter. "Right on time." Draken walked toward them.  
"Is this the girl?" he asked. The hunter nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
"Well I'll have to check her features," said Draken. He began to inspect the girl over. There was a scar on her left cheek.  
"That was caused when she tried to escape. My lord smacked her a bit hard causing a slight cut," the hunter explained.  
"Quite acceptable," Draken commented. "Not in too bad condition. Looks quite healthy actually. She looks worth 25,000 credits for a minimum. I'll pay 30,000 parsecs."  
" Very well," said the hunter. Draken took out the coins and handed them to the hunter.  
"Good day," she said as she left the girl to him. He glanced toward her. She looked up at him sadly.  
" Come," he said.  
  
The trip toward his ship seemed long, thought Draken. Now that he had the princess with him, Raven would meet up with them to slice off the girl's bonds. Arianna on the other hand didn't like this trip. She didn't know anything of the Jedi being there or that Draken worked with them, so she simply felt her fate going to slavery. She wanted to see that Jedi, Raven again. She wanted him to free her so they could be together again. The only problem was that she was 14 and he was probably 24. She didn't like her age. Suddenly she saw someone walking toward them. They stopped and she nearly bumped into the R2 unit. The person stopped in front of Draken.  
"Everything's set up. Lets get this girl from her shackles," the man said. She recognized him immediately! It was Raven!  
"Sorry for being late milady," Raven said as he took out his lightsaber. "Couldn't exactly figure out how much you were." Draken chuckled.  
"She was expensive," he said. Raven ignited his saber and cut the bonds from her.  
"We should be going. I sense a disturbance in the force," said Raven. Suddenly a batch of people came running toward them. Draken recognized the bounty hunter female.  
"Oh I think your right," said Draken. They ran as fast as they could.  
  
Soran Darr waited at the ship. He glanced around for his group of friends. When he saw them running toward the ship he lowered the ramp. Raven quickly climbed the ramp with Arianna and Draken following close behind. Draken quickly took the controls and undocked the ship. Then they were off. The bounty hunter stopped dead in her tracks. Darth Siege walked up behind her.  
"You've done well my friend," he said.  
"Is the hyper drive off line?" she asked. He simply nodded his head. " Lets head for my ship then," she said.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draken piloted his ship through space. They were going slow because it was more peaceful. It felt more like a cruise and Arianna had asked specifically for them to take their time getting back.  
"Well it was interesting," said Draken as he sat down in a chair.  
"I have R2 set to tell us when we finally get there." Arianna was sipping a drink. She glanced at the 2 Jedi.  
"What color are your sabers? I hear they come in different colors," she asked.  
" Well Soran has a green saber and I have a purple saber," Raven replied.  
"Does a Jedi have to follow a code?" Arianna asked.  
"Yes we have a code. I would admit that you seem very unique, Arianna. Do you by chance fence?" Soran said. She beamed energetically.  
"Yup I do!" she exclaimed. "Top of my class."  
"That's very good," Soran commented.  
  
The ship flew through space. The R2 unit detected an asteroid field in front of them. It bleeped and whistled for Draken. He walked up to the pilot's seat and took control.  
"Buckle up back there. We're going through an asteroid field," he said. He began to pilot through the asteroids. Dodging the small ones and going through one of the bigger ones with a hole in it. He dodged another small one before he picked something up on his sensors. He glanced at the blip. It was a ship.  
"Looks like we've got company," he said. Soran walked up to the co-pilot's seat. He glanced at the blip as well.  
"Speed up," said Soran.  
"I'm getting that feeling too," replied Draken and soon enough they were being showered with blaster fire. "It's that bounty hunter ship Dread."  
  
The ship flew at a normal pace. Draken was trying to figure out what the Dread planned to do. The ship was following them.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Raven as he walked up to them.  
"No kidding. Ok we're going to have to shake her off a bit," Draken commented as he pressed a button. A few space mines flew out toward the Dread. The ship dodged the mines, though one blew and shook the ship a bit.  
"never shake me off," said the pilot of Dread. She began to send blaster fire their way.  
" Oh crap," Draken said. He sent his ship into a whirl as it dodged the fire. He went through an asteroid and sent a blast into another one, sending chunks behind them as they passed. The dread simply blasted the chunks away as she continued to chase the target.  
" I think we should go into hyper space now," said Raven.  
"Yeah I agree with you," Draken replied. They finally left the asteroid belt and Draken punched in the coordinates. Pressing the hyper drive key, there was a revving up and then nothing.  
"I think we have problems," said Draken. "Take the controls." Draken walked back as Raven took the controls. In the meantime, Arianna was getting nervous. She was glancing at the R2 unit, which was bleeping frantically.  
  
Now that Raven had taken the controls, they had dodged a few more of the blaster fire a little quicker. Raven had just simulated a little bit in a Z type path now.  
"Try to keep moving in a Z formation. As long as we're not stable she won't hit us," suggested Soran. Raven nodded his head. Draken had just gotten to the hyper drive system.  
"R2 fix this," he said. R2E2 rolled over and began working on it. The droid worked hard as Raven piloted the ship. Raven dodged a few more shots from the bounty hunter.  
"I've got an idea!" said Raven. He swung the ship around quickly. Now they were behind the Dread. Raven took a quick shot and nipped the Dread's right wing. The Dread backed off for now. Raven put in straight coordinates toward Coreign. At this time, Draken got the hyper drive working with the help of R2E2.  
"Go punch it!" he said. Raven activated the hyper drive and they zoomed off.  
  
On the bounty hunter ship, the girl pilot cursed herself. But someone was standing behind her.  
"Don't worry. We know where they went. We'll just have to meet them when they land. Take the ship into hyperspace toward Coreign," the person said.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The ship finally exited hyperspace around Coreign. Raven piloted the ship down toward a landing bridge. Walking out onto the platform, Soran took a deep breath. Draken walked out with Arianna and R2E2 behind her. Raven Darkham walked toward the middle of the bridge. Something just didn't feel right.  
"Master, I sense something," he said. He glanced down to see a starship below them. They all glanced down to see the ship. Suddenly Raven and Soran took their lightsabers, igniting them as storm troopers burst through a door blasting at them. The Jedi blocked each shot. The storm troopers didn't keep firing though. They formed lines around the edge of the bridge. A man in black walked toward them. It was Darth Siege. He was smiling toward them.  
" You think you can get away with this?" asked Raven.  
"My dear boy, I already have," Siege said as he backslapped Raven in the face. Raven fell to the ground hard. Raven felt angered by this. Darth Siege grabbed Arianna by the hair.  
"You are mine," he said. But just then Raven got his lightsaber and struck at Siege. Siege sensing this simply ignited his saber and blocked the shot. He then pushed Arianna out of the way and they began the fight. Siege sent a slice toward Raven's chest but Raven blocked the shot, sending his own toward Siege's legs. Darth Siege flipped behind Raven and sent a shot toward Raven's back, which Raven easily blocked with a backwards swing. They were now facing each other. Arianna in the mean time took in the fight and their technique. But there was one question on her mind.  
"Why aren't you helping him?" she asked Soran Darr.  
"He has to face this Sith alone," Soran answered. She noticed his lightsaber. She was almost tempted to grab it and fight along with Raven. But she had never used a saber before. Arianna didn't like being helpless. She glanced back at the fight.  
  
Raven took a quick shot toward Siege's arm but Darth Siege easily knocked that shot away.  
"You are weak Jedi," Siege said.  
"Not as weak as you," Raven replied.  
"You call this weak?" siege asked.  
"The dark side is always weak," Raven replied as he swung around toward Siege's head. Siege easily ducked and sent a shot toward Raven's leg, which hit him, causing Raven to gasp and fall to the ground. Arianna winced at the attack. The lightsaber rolled a few feet away from her. Darth Siege smiled as he glanced at them.  
"A victory for me. And a death for a Jedi," Darth Siege said. Arianna really wanted to pick up that saber and prove Siege wrong. Soran Darr sensed this and did nothing. He actually wondered what she could do.  
"If you do this, you must remember what happened to Raven," he said softly. "I can not help you. You must do this alone." She nodded slowly. Arianna slowly picked up the lightsaber. It ignited a bright purple. Darth Siege saw this and glanced toward the girl.  
"Do you want to play?" asked Siege playfully. Arianna walked forward as Soran Darr slowly helped Raven toward the safety of the ship.  
"She's going to get herself killed," he said.  
"I have faith in the girl," Soran replied. They began to look at the newly forming fight as Arianna took her usual fencing stance. One leg was bent forward, the top of the blade facing right at Siege. Her empty hand was bent upward. She had a serious look on her face.  
"This is only fencing," she whispered to herself. She glared at Darth Siege. " Nobody hurts my friends!" She began to walk around Darth Siege. He began walking in the circle too. Everyone else watched with interest. Arianna took the first blow by taking a jab toward Siege's chest. He quickly blocked, with surprise in his eyes. He then swung toward her neck, which she simply swiped away with a thrust. She was back in pose in no time. He then took another swing toward her shoulder this time, which she swirled around and had her saber waiting for his. She pushed it away and sliced at his arm. It barely missed and Siege was on the attack again. He this time took a jab of his own in which she stepped back.  
"Not bad for a first timer," he said. "With training you can be the best. I can offer you that."  
"I don't want anything from you Darth Siege," Arianna responded. Then, with one quick movement, surprising Darth Siege completely, she took a shot that sliced off Siege's left hand, which was carrying the saber. Darth Siege took hold of his injured arm.  
"You will pay for this!" he said. He then force pushed her over the ledge. She grabbed on but was hanging for dear life. The ship that had been hovering under the bridge now floated near the ledge and Siege jumped in. The ship left just as bodyguards came bursting through the doors, arresting the storm troopers. Soran Darr walked over and helped Arianna up. He nodded toward her and smiled.  
"You did quite well for a first time saber user," he said. He then took the saber away gently and threw it to his apprentice. The head bodyguard walked over to them.  
"I saw the ship land and had gathered a welcoming party. Seems as if more had been going on here than we knew," he said.  
"Yes. Your princess is quite a hero. She saved my padawan's life," Soran Darr replied. Raven smiled toward Arianna, because it was true. They walked off toward the palace.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Jedi council had arrived on Coreign to witness the full initiation of Coreign into the republic. The republic had a new system, and the Jedi gained one more. Raven Darkham had become a full Jedi knight. Afterwards, Soran Darr, master Yollen, and the king walked through the garden.  
"Your daughter is a skilled fighter," said Soran.  
"Yes, she has some great teachers," the king responded. "I only want the best for her.  
"Then you must understand why we are making this request," Soran commented. They stopped and turned to stare at each other.  
"The council has agreed. We would like Arianna to come with us to be a Jedi," Soran explained.  
"Powerful with the force, she is," Yollen added.  
"Why my daughter?" the king asked.  
"We understand she is your only heir. We simply feel that her negotiating skills would be a better use to the republic as a Jedi," Soran replied. The king nodded.  
"I must admit that I have always felt she was not meant to be queen...but I had always thought she'd turn out fine," he said.  
"There are no doubts in my mind that she would be. That is why we can give you 1 day to decide. We leave tomorrow. There is no pressure on your part. We just want you to make the best decision," Soran commented.  
"I don't have to think. If you say she will be best as a Jedi, then I trust your judgments. You are noble people and you would never lie," the king said.  
"Appreciate your acknowledgement, we do," Yollen said.  
"I make one condition," the king said. "If at any time we need her to take her rightful place as queen, you must allow this." Both Jedi agreed to the condition.  
"It shall be done," said Yollen. The king smiled.  
"You are wise, Jedi. I would choose none other than my daughter to join your ranks," the king stated.  
"Then it shall be done," Soran Darr said. They shook hands.  
"Thank you for understanding." They all turned to face the waterfall. 


End file.
